


A Dream is a Wish the Heart Makes

by alittlefanta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Knows, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Maggie knows, Maggie wins the bet, One Shot, SuperCorp, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefanta/pseuds/alittlefanta
Summary: Lena and Kara are inspired to confess how they feel for each other after Supergirl is injured and comatose after a battle with a powerful alien.*** equal a change in scene.





	A Dream is a Wish the Heart Makes

“This just in: Supergirl gravely injured in combat. Rogue alien taken down, Supergirl taken out?”

Lena’s heart stuttered as she heard the news. She stopped mid-sentence and turned away from the talkative investor to see the TV in the restaurant. The screen flashed an image of a crater surrounding a thin figure in a crumpled, red cape. Supergirl, her hero, her Kara, lay broken in a heap of rubble. Kara’s sister, Agent Alexandra Danvers, rushed the crowd, pushing civilians to the side and dropping to her knees beside Supergirl. Alex’s hands flitted across Supergirl’s covered body, she lifted the cape to reveal Kara’s bloody, beaten, bruised face. The sun-kissed skin was smudged with dirt and blood and bruises were already appearing. The agent’s face contorted in pain at the sight, caressing her sisters neck as she checked her pulse. Within seconds a team of black clad agents joined Alex and Supergirl’s body was lifted onto a stretcher and into a large black SUV. The camera stopped rolling, shifting to face the reporter.

The CEO turned towards her investor, a grave look on her face, her eyes lackluster. She took a sip of water to regain her composure, hopefully regain her ability to speak. Clearing her throat, she made eye contact with the investor and wrapped up her meeting faster than she normally would. As she finished shaking hands with the investor, she whipped her phone out to dial Jess, telling her to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day. 

After hanging up with Jess, her next call was to Alex, who answered immediately, “I already have a car at your place, where are you?” Alex sounded stressed.

“I’m almost there, ETA three minutes.” Lena said.

In just shy of three minutes, Lena was jumping into the back of a black SUV, telling the driver to get her to the DEO as fast as possible. 

Lena approached the sun room, she saw Kara’s body, seemingly frail in the vulnerable position. She lay in nothing but white shorts and a white tank top, the exposed skin purple with bruises that were fading slowly before her eyes with the help of the faux-solar energy. Lena could feel her eyes brimming with tears, her throat closing, at the sight of her best friend. She felt a firm grip on her shoulder, grounding her, she looked over and into Alex’s eyes. She saw, reflected in those brown eyes, her own feelings of fear, worry, stress.

“She’s going to be okay, Lena. You can already see her bruises healing,” Alex went around the side of Kara’s bed to check her vital readings on the display. “I know it’s hard to see her like this, trust me, I get it. But she will pull through. It’ll take more than an alien like Morug to take out the Girl of Steel, I promise.”

“Thank you, Alex. For letting me be here.” Lena said as she looked at her best friend’s sister.

“Kara would want you here, Lena. She always wants you around,” Alex professed, smiling at the CEO.

Lena’s heart fluttered at the thought. She was so immensely in love with this strong, heroic alien, the goofy blonde reporter, her dork of a best friend. She had known the instant they met that Kara would be important to her, it was the way she stood up for her, the way she defied even Clark Kent to stick up for her. It seemed silly, now, with Kara laying on the bed, broken and beaten, that she would have ever wanted to keep this love a secret. She should have said something before, just in case she never gets the chance. She should have screamed it to the world, let everyone know that she was in love with her best friend. But instead, here she was, a secret bursting at her seams, her best friend comatose in a hospital bay, and her best friend’s sister looking at her like she knows exactly what’s going through her mind right now. 

A single tear finds its way down Lena’s cheek. Alex sighs as she walks back over to Lena, pauses, before pulling her into a hug.  
“She loves you, you know? She loves you so much, Lena. I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you,” Alex pulls back to look at Lena, “She absolutely lights up at the mere mention of you, and when you walk into a room, I’m pretty sure she has to remind herself not to start floating. She loves you, Lena.”

Alex released her, sliding her hands from her shoulders down her arms, squeezing her hands, then she turned and left to take care of paperwork for Kara, leaving her alone with the alien.

Lena turned to look at her best friend, she grabbed her hand tight, and sat down next to her, a seat she would occupy for the next several days.

It was day four, and Lena had scarcely moved. Jess and Sam took care of things at L-Corp, and James took care of Catco. She gave all her time to watching over Kara. 

She sat back down after grabbing a glass of water, caressing Kara’s face, “You wake up, Kara. You wake up, so I can hold you, so I can hug you, so I can tell you how much I love you. Wake up so I can tell you that I love you. I need you to know how loved you are.”

She took a deep breath, “You are everything to me, Kara. Please, please wake up.” She whispered.  
Lena pressed kisses to the back of Kara’s hands as she held them, closing her eyes as a few more stray tears fell. 

***

Kara sat up in bed. This was not her bed, she observed. She could have sworn the last thing she remembered was fighting Morug, how did she get here? She looked around the room, elegantly decorated in shades of grey, black, and purples. It was gorgeous. But, it was not hers. She felt the bed shift as she looked over and jumped, surprised to see another form in bed with her. An ivory arm stretched across her waist, hugging her tight. She lightly lifted the hand from her waist and got out of bed. She looked down at the white tank top and black underwear she was wearing, these definitely were not hers. 

Across from the bed were two large glass doors that seemed to open onto a balcony of sorts. She pulled back the sheer curtains and saw waves mere feet from the building she was in. This was not National City. Slender, ivory arms wrapped around her from behind, the same arms from the bed. She felt lips press against her shoulder, and then she stiffened.

“Are you okay, darling?” a voice she recognized immediately spoke.

Kara turned around to face the voice she knew so well, the voice she was indefinitely in love with. There was Lena, disheveled hair and a look of concern in her eyes. 

“I’m…yeah, I’m fine. Good morning, Lena,” Kara smiled at her best friend.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” Lena asked.

“I slept fine, I think?” Kara answered, wracking her brain for any memory of falling asleep in that bed, specifically falling asleep with Lena, or even entering this house at all. 

It was then she realized that Lena wore nothing but an over-sized hoodie and (probably?) a pair of panties, Kara chose not to dwell on that thought.

Lena was leaning in then, as if she were going to kiss Kara, but she knew that was crazy, why would Lena be kissing her? Not that she could honestly complain if that happened.

Then there was the sound of someone running towards them, a small someone judging by the pattern of foot falls. Peering over Lena’s shoulder she saw a small boy with hair like Lena’s and eyes like her own. Her heart stuttered as she watched the small boy “sneak” into the room. 

Lena smiled and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder before turning around quickly and scooping the small boy in her arms.

“Good morning, my sweet little Finn,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she tickled him. 

Kara stood by the window and watched as the two laughed, her smile widening. It was then that she realized this must be a dream. This kind of thing, having a kid, obviously, took time. So, there was no way this was real life. Though, she had to admit, she wouldn’t mind if it was reality. She approached the two and Finn looked up at her, his eyes so much like her own, and grabbed at her.  
“Mommy!” the boy jumped into her arms and wrapped himself around her. She hugged him to her and swung him in her arms pressing kisses to his neck and cheek. 

Kara made eye contact with Lena, winking as she hugged the small boy to her body before flipping him upside down and tickling him, Lena joined in and they tickled him together. The sound of his laughter quickly became one of Kara’s favorite sounds. She adapted quickly, to this life of domestic bliss with Lena and Finn. Lena made a large pancake breakfast, they took Finn to the beach where he played in the rushing low tide, and built sand castles. They got ice cream at the shop down the road, giving Finn an extra scoop because how could they not spoil their little boy. 

Kara cooked dinner for everyone, while Lena and Finn played with blocks, building a tower nearly as tall as Lena was. She made the image of Finn in his high chair with spaghetti in his black curls stick in her mind. She was enamored by his cherry cheeks, and four toothed grin. She read him a bed time story about a boy wizard, and tucked him in, kissing him gently on the forehead after he’d long since fallen asleep. 

Then there was Lena. Lena Luthor who was the absolute love of her life. Lena Luthor who looked at her like she was the sun. And if Kara was Lena’s sun, then Lena was Kara’s moon. She was her everything. This life was her everything. She looked into Lena’s eyes. Kara hugged her close, still hesitant to kiss her, even if this was just a dream. Lena started speaking, her words sounding farther away than was possible, “Wake up so I can tell you that I love you. I need you to know how loved you are. You are everything to me, Kara. Please, please wake up.”

***

Lena observed Kara, stroking her hand held in her own. Kara’s hand stiffened, Lena’s eyes jolted from her hands to her face, where there was no change. She shot a text to Alex, knowing she was locked in the training room, letting her know about the reaction. After a swift kiss to her forehead, Kara’s eyes shot open, she took a gasping breath. The first thing she saw were the bright lights of the sun lamps, then there was Lena. Lena whose green eyes were open wide, her mouth slightly agape. Lena who stared straight into Kara’s eyes, her soul, and let the love she felt traverse time and space into her heart. 

Alex showed up immediately after receiving Lena’s text and ushered Lena from the space so that she could run tests and ensure that Kara was well. Lena barely argued as she was led away from the space, knowing that Kara and Alex needed space.

Alex grasped her sisters shoulders in a tight hug, “I was so worried, I was so worried, Kara.”

“I’m okay, Alex, I have a pretty kick-ass medical team here,” Kara smiled, rubbing her sisters back. 

Alex sat next to Kara, taking Lena’s seat, “You know, Lena hasn’t left your side in four days.”

Kara blushed and looked to away from Alex, refusing to make eye contact with her sister. 

“Why don’t you just tell her that you love her, Kara?” Alex questioned, eyeing the way her sister reacted.

“While I was asleep or whatever, I was dreaming…it was another life, with Lena. We were…married. And we had a little boy. Finn. He was so cute, he looked just like Lena, but he had blue eyes. And it was so amazing, Alex. But it was unrealistic. That was just a dream, unattainable. I can’t risk the friendship I have with Lena, I can’t just tell her that I’m in love with her,” Kara explained.

Alex smiled at her sister, “You know, she’s head over heels in love with you too,” she paused, “A wise woman once said, “We should kiss the girls we want to kiss. So, you should tell the girl that you love her, and then you can kiss her, too. And maybe you will get married and have a cute little boy named Finn.”

“You gotta stop quoting your wife to me as a ‘wise woman’, Alex,” Kara rolled her eyes.

The Danvers sisters jumped at the sound a throat being cleared, and the clack of heels as Lena re-enters the room, a blush on her cheeks and her eyes on Kara the entire time.

“LENA! Er..how long-, what-, hi, welcome back, Lee.” Kara stuttered. 

“Right...on that note, have fun kiddos. I’ll be back to check your vitals later, Kara.” Alex left quickly, a smirk firmly in place.

“I think I should be the one to welcome you back, Supergirl,” Lena smiled fondly at her best friend propped up in bed.

“Right, that would make sense. Um…how much did you hear earlier?” Kara asked, unable to meet Lena’s eyes.

Lena sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, “I heard that we were married, with a cute kid in your little dream world. Makes sense, our kid would be super cute." Lena was playing with Kara's fingers now, "I also heard that you love me. And I heard what Alex said, and I must agree. Maggie is a very wise woman.”

“She is. Sometimes,” Kara nodded.

“So, just to confirm these findings, you love me?” Lena asked, looking skeptical.

“I love you so much, Lena. But I don’t want to risk our friendship. You’re my best friend and you mean the world to me,” Kara was rambling until Lena held up her hand.

“I love you too, you super dork. I’ve been in love with you for so long. Now, I do believe Maggie Sawyer once said, ‘we should kiss the girls we want to kiss’, and I don’t know about you, but there’s definitely a super girl that I want to kiss right now,” Lena said with an almost goofy grin, staring into Kara’s eyes.

“You should do it then,” Kara whispered.

Lena leaned in close to Kara, caressing her jaw in her hand, she stopped just shy of Kara’s lips to give her an out. Kara closed the gap, and Lena sighed at the soft lips pressed against her own. 

Kara's hands cupped Lena's jaws, holding her close. Lena's hand sat on her chest, where the House of El crest would normally be.

Kara pulled back slowly, "I love you so much, Lena."

"I love you too," Lena said, punctuating the declaration with another kiss. 

***

Unbeknownst to Kara and Lena, an exchange of $20 took place in the hall between Alex and Maggie, “Told you it would work, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this mess is. But it made my heart happy.  
> I didn't think about it until it was finished, but it'd be kinda gross to kiss someone after a four day coma. I'm just going with there was someone on staff that brushed Kara's teeth for her or something...because ew.


End file.
